Silver Lining
by elloitsstephaniee
Summary: Billionaire Blaine Anderson had a passion for music. His father... not so much. So when he falls in love with Kurt, the ever stylish man from Lima, Ohio, he needs to choose between the love of his life or getting cut off from his family... for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Based off of the movie "Arthur" with Russell Brand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Arthur**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>

"Blaine, are you sure you don't want to skip this whole… event and just go straight to your father's fundraiser?"

"Jeff, it'll be fine. I'll just head to the fundraiser when I'm done."

"Dressed like that?"

"Why, what's wrong with this outfit?"

"I hear it's black tie…"

"… This is black…"

"Blaine, Wes said not to get into any trouble…"

"Jeff, what could possibly happen?"

* * *

><p>"… That's all well and good but it's not a market crash I'm concerned about, it's whether or not I still get my confetti canons for my Cheerios."<p>

"I assure you Ms. Sylvester that something will be done about the Arts Programs in many schools. In fact, I do believe my son, Blaine, is handling the subject."

"Ah, how is the little guy? I swear that boy's dumpster is filled to the brim with empty bottles of hair gel."

"As I've said, he's in training currently working towards your benefit. He should be here any moment to discuss the return of your canons."

"Wonderful."

James Anderson and Sue Sylvester stood face to face with each other on a high perch above a formal dinner. The former was the highly known chairman of Anderson Worldwide; the latter a famous Cheerleading Coach from the William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Many business companies and investors came from all over New York City to attend and squeeze worth out of the dinner. Sue was no different; as she came with the intention of gaining allies in her plan to destroy the arts.

"What's taking that boy so long? If he's wasting my time then he better show up without that helmet hair of his to please me."

James turned to his assistant, Rachel Berry; a young, wealthy girl, also from Lima, Ohio, who came to New York and became famous for her ever boisterous attitude and everlasting passion on Broadway. "Find out where my son is."

She nodded and turned from the conversation to pull out her phone; she quickly scanned the news articles, where she undoubtedly knew she'd find him somewhere. Her eyes stopped on one headline:

**Anderson Heir performs live on stage in a gay bar!**

She turned to James and smiled at Sue, "Could you excuse us?"

"As long as I don't have to reminisce of one William Schuester whenever I hear your voice."

Rachel blinked before turning away with James; she showed him the headline, along with the picture of Blaine Anderson smiling into a microphone with a guitar in his arms with a bunch of guys screaming excitedly up at him. He was wearing black skin tight jeans with boots and a black skin tight t-shirt with a leather jacket; he also adorned a rainbow tie and jelly bands of all colors on both wrists. James narrowed his eyes and turned to Sue, only to see her assistant, a young girl with Down syndrome named Becky, showing her the exact same article. Sue turned to him with narrowed eyes, "I'm sorry Anderson, but it seems as though your son isn't working in the Arts the way I want him to. Therefore, you are of no use to me at the moment." She quickly walked away with her head held high, Becky following.

James looked mildly frustrated before turning horrified at all the sounds of cellphones going off with notifications; turning his head he saw all the investors heads to him with pity. He growled, "He's like a ship without an anchor…"

"Maybe it's time we tied him to another ship."

James turned towards Rachel and saw the smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>"Wooo!"<p>

"Oh, man that awesome Blaine!"

"Totally, thanks Blaine!"

"Thanks for coming dude!"

"It was no problem at all! Keep rocking!"

Blaine Anderson turned after waving to his fans before walking out of the gay bar, Jeff trailing behind him. He looked a little worried, "Blaine, now are we going to the fundraiser?"

He was about to answer before a mob of paparazzi bombarded them:

"Blaine!"

"Mr. Anderson!"

"Mr. Anderson!"

"Did you just perform in this bar?"

Blaine smiled, "Sure did."

"Were you aware that it was a gay bar at first?"

"Well, yeah, definitely. Gay guys deserve some entertainment in their life too, don't they? I mean, I should know."

"Are you giving a legitimate statement that you are a homosexual?"

There was never an answer, as Jeff finally had enough and pulled Blaine hurriedly to their car; "He won't be answering anymore questions, thank you very much."

He could hear the questions now being thrust towards him as they rushed inside the car. He pushed Blaine into the backseat before running to the front and slamming the door. Blaine grinned at him, "You could've been a little nicer, you know."

He looked at Blaine through the mirror and flipped his dirty blonde hair from his eyes, "I shouldn't have to be. You're supposed to be at your father's fundraiser." He started the car.

Blaine leaned back and put his hands behind his head, "I don't really feel like going anymore… just take me home."

Jeff sighed; there was no arguing with him so he turned to the direction of the heir's luxurious home. "You're father's going to be furious with you…"

"He'll live."

Blaine turned to the window with distant eyes.

'_Why bother, anyway?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know it was only just the beginning, but it'll get better. Don't worry, Kurt shall be here soon . :)<strong>

**I didn't want to use the exact same situation because Arthur's relationship with liquor is not exactly the same as Blaine's. Plus, I'm not really looking to copy the movie, just the storyline. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Based off of the movie "Arthur" with Russell Brand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Arthur**

**Chapter 2**

Raven hair slicked back.

Hands adjusted his red and blue blazer.

He checked the pocket watch in his pocket for the time.

**8:00am**

He sighed as he exited the quietness of his room. Only by stepping out could he hear the loud muffled music blasting from the other room; even fainter the sound of someone singing. He walked up the circling stair case and onto the next floor where he passed by many luxurious yet exotic items; like a telephone booth aquarium and a sparkling camel; and let's not forget all the piles of gold statues and the motley of toys. The young man ignored all of this and headed straight to the double doors of the room to the end of the hall; he could hear the music getting louder. He adjusted his blue and red tie before sliding the door open; he barely blinked as the music blasted toward him. He watched the other man in the room jump around on his furniture, singing quite loudly:

"_You make me  
>feel like I'm living a<br>Teenage Dream  
>the way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>let's run away<br>and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_Imma get your heart racin'  
>in my skin tight jeans<br>be your Teenage Dream, to- _WOAH, WES!"

The curly haired man had turned to find his best friend standing there with crossed arms and a blank look on his face that turned amused after he had fallen from his bed. "Honestly, what's the point of having a floating bed if all you're going to do is fall off of it?"

"Hey, this bed is the coolest thing in the entire world, like; do you even know how it floats?"

"The gigantic magnets inside the bed and the floor."

"It's magic, Wes."

"Okay, sure, it's magical; that's why you also need magic to even get on top of it, right?"

"Hey, I said it was magic, not height compatible."

"Will you stop fooling around?" Wes took the rather large remote and pressed a button that made all the curtains rise. Sunlight drifted into the room revealing the lavish room that housed an entire set of guitars, a floating bed, multiple Harry Potter posters, figures, bedding, brooms, and wands, a solar system above it, and an entire ceiling of stars. Blaine winced as the sun hit his eyes as Wes set down the remote; "Your father wants to see you later this morning."

"My father?" he said innocently, "Now, why on earth would he want to see me?"

"Oh, I don't know; it probably has nothing to do with the fact that you skipped his fundraiser and humiliated him." Wes narrowed his eyes in reproach at Blaine.

"Oh, definitely not."

"Not to mention you missed out in favor of singing at a gay bar and nearly publically outing yourself in front of all those paparazzi."

"In my defense, the music there was horrid; seriously, I thought my bloody ears were going to burst."

Wes put his hands on his hips "Blaine, I told you not to get into any trouble last night."

"Look, Wes, I'm sorry;" Blaine climbed up onto the bed again, struggling a little, and pouted down at his best friend, "I just didn't feel like going, alright? On better news, I didn't drink or party, I was just singing; what's wrong with that?"

Wes sighed, "Nothing I suppose… but you can't hide in this room forever; you're going to have to come back to reality."

"Oh, I hate the real world, Wes. I think I'll work from bed today if you don't mind." He quickly flipped his Gryffindor sheets over his head. The other rolled his eyes and walked over to flip the sheets off of him, revealing the curly haired man hugging his Harry Plushy, with his eyes squeezed shut. He snatched the plushy away and Blaine's eyes shot open; he wailed in protest but Wes gave him a look, "Breakfast, now." He turned away and threw the plushy behind him, Blaine flying to save it before it hit the ground. "And get out of your Quidditch pajamas before I rip them off of you faster than any golden snitch."

Wes made quick work of breakfast, setting up eggs and bacon for Blaine and a cup of tea for himself. Bringing the food out he found Blaine sitting at the table, winding up a toy and watching it walk around by itself; he set the food in front of him and sat in his own seat across from him. The curly haired man's eyes lit up and quickly dug in; he was about to take a sip of the juice in front of him before it was replaced with a cup of milk. He pushed it away from him with a look of disgust at Wes; "Ugh… give me back my pumpkin juice!"

"Milk is good for you; it'll make you grow taller."

"Well, I hate milk…"

"And that's why you will forever remain like a hobbit until you finally grow up and drink your milk."

Blaine pouted before getting up and turning; "I'm going to people watch now!" Blaine eyed the juice before snatching it and quickly hurrying off with it.

Wes sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Wes, are you sure we're at the right building?"<p>

"You avoided this building for so long, you can't even remember almost falling from one of the windows on the top floor."

"You know, that flag pole up there, does seem familiar."

Blaine and Wes were headed into the enormous lobby of Anderson Worldwide; the former pulled at his buttoned up polo and winced, _'these shirts are so uncomfortable…'_ He rushed to keep up with Wes, who he noticed was walking ahead, "I don't like this shirt, Wes."

"Oh, come on, the least you could do is dress up for your father after bailing on him."

"I don't like it here Wes."

"Of course you don't; people work here."

"I don't like you."

"There's an elevator here; I'll let you push the buttons."

"… Shut up."

They got into said elevator and Wes watched Blaine's face light up at all the buttons; he was about to press all of them before the sound of Wes' voice stopped him, "Only, the top 10 buttons." Blaine pouted but was satisfied nonetheless; needless to say, the people that got on elevator later on with them were quite ticked.

After wasting time in the elevator they got off on the final floor; Blaine took a seat as Wes went to the receptionist and told him to inform James Anderson that his son was here. He sat down next to his companion and waited; Blaine quickly becoming bored and was soon squirming in his chair. "Mr. Anderson?" He jumped at the sound of the receptionist's voice, "your father will see you now."

He looked apprehensive as he looked at the hallway to his father's office; Wes looked at him and smiled in reassurance, "Don't worry, Blaine, it won't take long. Then have a Harry Potter movie marathon when we get home."

He gave a weak smile before getting up and walking towards the hall; he peeked around the corner before heading in. Watching the door at the end, he saw a certain short brown haired woman walk out and panicked. He quickly glanced around, trying to look at anything but the woman, hoping that it would deter her from speaking to him; obviously, once they were close enough, it failed. She smirked upon sight of him, "Hello, Blaine." She picked up a folder from one of the desk assistants nearby.

'_Damn it…'_ he thought before turning towards Rachel with a fake excited smile, "oh, hello Rachel. I didn't see you there coming down this long, brightly-lit, unobstructed corridor… walking straight towards me." They crossed and stopped right in front of each other; her smirk turned into a pleasant smile and he winced slightly, "I owe you a call, don't I?"

"From January; we dated three months and you just disappeared."

"When Houdini did it, it was fun."

"You know," she walked towards him with a smirk and leaned into his ear; he tried to move away but she grabbed his arm, "you're the only man I ever kissed that broke up with me."

He was mildly surprised "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, call me a romantic… but I believe that dating should involve crazy things… like talking." The entire time he was she was puckering her lips, trying to give him the instinct of kissing her; it didn't work out very well. "And also involving men, for your case, that are not gay."

She turned her head away to giggle, "Oh… are you still going through that phase?"

"It's not a phase…"

"What are we going to do with you, Blaine?"

"Release me into the wild; hunt me down with dogs?"

She smiled, "Good luck with your father."

He blinked, _'That was almost a really nice gesture.'_ He felt her smack his ass with the folder she had before walking away and giggling again. _'Nevermind…'_

He turned around and quickly head over to his father's office, pressing the button to alert his presence. James looked up at the sound, "Come in, Blaine," he said over the speaker.

He walked to the door and his eyes widened a bit when they opened automatically; "Oh, hello, the future's now." He waved, "Hey dad." James got up and walked to Blaine but once in front of each other, they didn't know what to do; they were going to move to hug, but decided for an awkward handshake instead.

James nodded, "Blaine." He turned and walked back to his desk, "Today, we're going to have a friendly chat, then a serious talk, and finally I'm going to give you an ultimatum. How does that sound?"

"Frightening." Blaine walked around, picking up random things from his father's office.

"I hear you've been having fun."

He could hear the slight frustration in his father's voice and reckoned that he was still mad about the other night; he decided to ignore it and change the subject, "Actually, I've been quite busy."He eyed the bottles of wine and vodka with slight wary before examining one. "I've been working on some song writing that I'd like to perform later on."

"I'd like to talk about that, actually."

"Oh, really? That's a first. So what kind of song do you think I should write?"

"I don't mean that, I mean you're overall involvement in such activities."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about this," he took a remote off his desk and pressed the on button before the flat screen on the wall lit up with photos of several of his adventures to clubs and parties, including last night.

Blaine lit up when he saw a picture of him and a random tall blonde from the night before, "Oh hey, it's that guy! Yeah, he was fun to hang out with; talked about his hair a lot though…"

"Blaine, how could you waste yourself on such uselessness like this? We've discussed this before, you are to become to next chairman of this company; you should be utilizing yourself to prepare for a future here."

"Well, I don't really want to be the next chairman."

James looked appalled, "I beg your pardon?"

"Look, as much as I'd hate to let you down, I just don't think I'm cut out for this sort of thing. I don't want to be stuck in this office doing paperwork; I'd rather be out having fun and making people happy with my music."

"Your music seems to be scaring off my investors!" James calmed himself when he saw his son recoil back in surprise, "when the sole heir of a corporation as a big as ours wastes his time going to bars and clubs to _sing_, it frightens investors. I just lost a potentially beneficial investment in Sue Sylvester because she heard about your little trip last night."

"It doesn't really sound like a loss, that woman is pretty scary…"

"It's time to set aside the childish things, Blaine; the nonsense has to stop."

"And what do you plan on doing, exactly?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Whoa, dad, I know she's young and pretty and all but you might want to reconsider." '_I mean she pretty loud, dresses like a blind grandmother, borderline personality disorder…' _"That's your secretary there, that could cause a lot of controversial-"

"You're going to marry her, Blaine."

There was a silence. "I'm sorry?"

"Rachel is an impressive woman, Blaine," he pressed the remote again and they both watched as articles of Rachel came up. There was several of her onstage in Broadway, helping the LGBTQ community with her fathers, handing out several bowls of food to children, etc.

"Well, yeah, she's a capable woman and willing to help poor people if there's a camera nearby or if it'll go for her own benefit but, marrying her?"

"Anderson Worldwide has been run by an Anderson for generations. With Rachel as one of us, investors will be comforted to know that the line of succession doesn't end up on the streets playing a small guitar for money."

"Those are called ukuleles, dad."

"And this is exactly what I'm talking about."

Blaine stood up, "When did you become so cynical? Marriage isn't a tool to protect a corporate image!"

"Well, when your son doesn't turn out the way you imagined them to be, then you really have no choice!"

"Are you doing this because I'm gay?"

Another silence.

James wouldn't den y that he definitely wasn't thrilled when his son had come out to him in the tender age of 13. Their relationship had fallen from there after James' many attempts to "turn him straight again." At 14, when Blaine had been attacked at his school dance, James had transferred him to Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. It was a prestigious school that he thought would shape Blaine up for his future; but by 16 he'd noticed Blaine focusing less and less on finance and more on music. By the time he returned to New York for college he was appalled to hear that Blaine had clung to the music he'd captured and thus sent him to law school. A fat lot that did when he dropped out and transferred to community college for music; he tried to show Blaine the ropes but the boy always seemed to slip from his grasp and avoid him as much as he could. Now at 23, Blaine was currently unemployed but living the lavish life of a billionaire and wasting his money on trivial things.

He sighed, "I only want what's best for you, Blaine."

"Right, so forcing me to marry someone I don't love is best for me?"

"Ensuring that another hate crime doesn't happen to you AGAIN is!" He'd stood up and slammed his hands on the desk that made Blaine jump and others from outside the office look up in alarm.

His son looked at him weakly, "Dad… I…"

"You either marry Rachel Berry or you're cut off."

His eyes widened, "C-Cut off?"

"That's right; from me, the company, the family, the money, everything." James looked at his son; watching the helpless, lost look on face turn desperate for an answer before falling in defeat. He took a seat in front of Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but it's the only way you're going to learn."

Blaine opened his mouth but then closed it, finding it hard to find his own voice. Finally, he looked up at his father and said:

"So… Rachel Berry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Blaine… I hate doing this to him. I also know I probably made him a little OOC but it had to be done, you know?<br>&& as for Rachel, well, I do love her it's just… she gets on my nerves sometimes and I thought she was just too good for the role to pass up.**

**Kurt will be up in the next chapter, so I think you all could look forward to that :D**  
><strong>&amp;&amp; also another special someone will be coming up soon. Anyone wanna take a gander at who it might be?<strong>


End file.
